


Drunk Georgie

by bellafeir



Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, Peaking, Pining, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wall Sex, georgie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafeir/pseuds/bellafeir
Summary: After finishing a stream, Dream finds George laying on the living room floor, playing with his cat. After figuring out George got into his champagne, Dream weaves his way through the night; dodging intoxicated George's sonorous whispers and hushed confrontation. But after George himself convinces Dream to have a sip as well, and Patches knocks over the bottle that began the night, Dream retreats to his room, unaware that George is following close behind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082114
Comments: 13
Kudos: 725
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Drunk Georgie

**Author's Note:**

> do not repost my work.

"George! Where did you put the extension cords after you were done?" Dream called out from his room.

It was very late at night, and Dream had just ended his 2-hour stream. Dream looked around the room and scanned the empty storage boxes. He dug through one as he waited to hear George's voice.

George was visiting Dream. He was staying at Dream's apartment just for a few days.

"George!" He called again.

Dream picked up a cord that looked like the kind he was looking for. He examined the end but discarded it after he realized it wasn't the right input. He heard giggles coming from down the hall.

"George?"

Dream stood up and walked to his half-open door, sticking his head out in confusion. He stepped into the hall, and briskly walked down it as the laughing continued. When he entered the dim-lit living-room, he saw George lying on the floor, playing with Patches.

"George, what are you doing?" Dream laughed, looking down.

George gave no mind to Dream and continued to poke the cat lightly.

Dream noticed an open bottle of Chardonnay on the side table by the couch. Still chuckling at George, he walked to it, looked at it, _and_ the glass next to it. The bottle was wayyy less than half full. Dream smirked.

"George? Are you... drunk?" He wheezed.

"Nooooooo," George looked up at him with a large grin.

"George, I was only streaming for two hours. How did you get into that bottle? And- and finish HALF OF IT" Dream couldn't stop laughing.

George giggled again and reached out with his leg, catching Dreams leg right as he was about to take a step. Dream stumbled and fell towards George. He caught himself with a knee between George's legs and both hands on the beside his head. He wheezed again and began to attempt to get up, but George decided to throw his arms loosely around the back of his neck. Dream let out a nervous laugh.

"Hi, Dreamyyyyyy," George giggled. His voice was low and sedated.

Dream flashed George an awkward smile and tried to get up again. But fell to the side when George reached out and quickly jabbed at the inside of the arm, holding him up. His arm, the joint no longer locked, gave-way and Dream fell on his side laughing again.

George laughed with him, his eyes twinkling as he gazed at Dream.

Their chuckles faded until they were just madly smiling at each other.

"Clay," George whispered.

"Yes, George?" Dream whispered back with a grin.

"Can I tell you something?"

They continued to whisper as if they had to keep quiet.

"Of course, George," Dream scooted closer, as if to hear better.

George leaned in, and for a split second, Dream realized how close they were. George angled his mouth at Dreams ear. He paused right next to it and softly giggled again. Dream waited and listened.

"I like it when you say my name, Clay..." George's lips brushed against Clay's ear as he whispered, almost quiet enough for Dream _not_ to hear.

Usually, when they flirted, it was all jokes. It was just to put on a show. But now... it felt different. No people were watching.

Dream gulped, not exactly sure how to take George's comment. He could feel his face get a bit hot, and he couldn't help but smile.

George then swiftly pulled away, inhaled, and sat his head up with his elbow, grinning. "You should have a glass, Clay." He gestured to the bottle next to the couch. "It's _really_ good."

"Maybe I will," Dream's tone came out seductive even though he didn't mean it to be. "Just for you..."

George blushed, shifted, and got up, pushing off his hand. Dream followed. 

They made their way over to the couch. Dream stood by the end table and picked up the bottle and George's empty glass.

George leaped onto the couch, giggling for no reason again. He sat with his legs crossed, watching Dream.

Dream clutched the glass, and with a steady hand, poured the liquid. He filled the glass to about a quarter of its full volume. Then, he took a sip and sat next to George on the couch.

George reached over and placed his hand over Dream's, making eye contact. Dream held his gaze, the corner of his mouth slightly upturned. George pulled the glass to his lips, and Dream tipped it back. George's idea of a sip seemed to be _much_ larger than Dream's. When the glass was empty, Dream pulled it away. He looked at George with a new curiosity that even he himself couldn't explain. Their eyes burned into each other as George licked the bottom of his lip.

"More," George said, his eyes squinted, examining Dream to see if he would abide. A smug expression remained on his face.

Dream starred back, challenging him. He was reluctant at first but then broke eye contact and reached over to pour another glass, this time full. He held it up to George, mirroring his grin, and raised an eyebrow to him, challenging him back.

They were both unaware of what this was turning into.

George grabbed the glass, drank half, and then after a pause, held it up to Dream's mouth too. He moved his head forward and attached his lips to the glass. George tipped it back, just as Dream had done to him.

It was a little too fast, and a dribble made its way down Dream's chin. George pulled the glass away and reached up, wiping Dream's face lightly with his sleeve.

Dream shifted and leaned back into the couch, lightly tugging on the fabric of George's hoodie.

Dream realized he wasn't thinking. He wasn't sure George was thinking either. It dawned upon him how they were acting, and what it could mean, what it _did_ mean. There was no audience. They weren't acting. They weren't doing this for the jokes or the giggles. They were interacting like this of their own free will. Of course, there was alcohol involved- George was very much drunk, but the drink couldn't already be affecting _him_... right? Even so, being drunk doesn't just make you gay for someone out of nowhere...

George, moving ever so slowly, crawled on top of him. Their faces were inches apart.

"George, you're drunk..." Dream said, staring at his lips.

"I know, " George's expression was smug again as he ran a finger down Dream's jawline.

"You're _really_ attractive, Clay..."

There was a short silence.

" _Oh come on, George_ ," Dream said sarcastically, his tone very, very low. He didn't mean for that comment to be in a seductive tone either...

Just then, Patches jumped on the table, knocking over the almost empty bottle of Chardonnay. In a split second, through the corner of his vision, Dream saw it topple over. His eyes widened, and he caught the bottle before too much could spill on him and George.

_Then he wasn't drunk yet; he still had perfect coordination._

George giggled and rolled slightly to the side of Dream as if nothing had just happened. Dream's face was beyond red, but he was chuckling as well.

"Uh, sorry," Dream awkwardly smiled. "Lemme go change my shirt really fast."

He started to get up off the couch, but George tugged on the end of his shirt, and Dream looked at him, confused.

"Or you could just take it off here," George said, eyes hooded, grinning way too much for his own good.

" _George_ -" Dream scolded, nervously laughing again. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. It was almost like they were both ignoring what just happened; how close they got...

"I'm gonna go change. I'll be back," he rolled his eyes and pushed the thought out of his head.

He walked down the hall and into his room and pushed the door back behind him. It was left open a few inches.

George poured himself another glass, drank some of it, and set it down. He quietly walked down the hall. George peeped into Dreams room and saw a shirtless Clay digging around in a drawer. George was too drunk to care if the door creaked when he entered, and so he advanced, reaching out and pushing it out of the way with his hand. The door was silent, and somehow George stood in the room unnoticed.

He admired Dream's figure, tall and fair. It was very dark in the room. George tilted his head as Dream pulled out a shirt he seemed to like. George stepped closer to him. He felt pulled to Clay; He couldn't explain it.

Dream held up the shirt and felt content with his choice. He was about to stick his arm through one of the holes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

"George..?" he said quietly.

He felt breath against his back. For the second time that night, lips brushed against his skin. Tingles shot up his spine. His emotions whirled inside him.

Dream slowly turned around in the arms around him. They did not release, and George's smug look had _not_ gone away.

"Clayyy..." George let go and leisurely slid his hands around Dream's front and up to the very top of his chest. They made eye contact. George bit his lip.

Dream dropped the shirt.

George stepped even closer. Their hips and abdomens were pressed together. Noses almost touching.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Dream could smell the alcohol in their breath. It had _definitely_ hit his system now. All he wanted to do was... 

well... 

George.

George slid his hands down Dream's chest and down to the waistband of his jeans. He slowly lowered himself, knees hitting the floor. Dream's eyes went wide. George was on a whole other _level_ of Dream's thoughts.

"George, we ca-"

"Shhhhhhh," George cut him off.

He pulled down Dream's zipper.

Dream watched in disbelief.

George began to palm him through his boxers. He let out a loud groan. George smiled at his reaction, clearly heavily intoxicated. He pulled Dream's jeans down a little more and continued the movements against his groin. Dream leaned his head back.

He knew he would've never have had the courage to let George do this if he was sober... but Dream felt on top of the world. His heart pounded in his chest, and his dick was getting harder by the second. His body felt electric. He couldn't get over how he was feeling, the way George was making him feel. Not just physically but emotionally. He never wanted to feel anything else.

George moved his hands and slowly pulled down Dream's boxers until the tip was popping out. He looked up at Dream, made eye contact, and then pulled them down all the way.

With a bold stripe, he licked up his shaft and continued to eye Dream for approval.

"Oh _fuck_ , Georgie," Dream cursed.

George licked another stripe and began pumping Dreams base.

 _What were they doing?!_ Dream's thoughts were overly foggy. All he felt was pleasure and the overwhelming amount of lust building up in his chest.

Drunken and smiling, George swirled his tongue around Dream's tip. Dream sharply inhaled, letting out a quiet groan.

"George, put it in your fucking mouth already."

George's eyes widened. He quickly licked the tip again and then took the whole thing into his mouth, sucking profusely.

Dream's head flew back with a heavy moan. It was good he lived alone.

George's head bobbed up and down, humming. The vibrations shot up Dream's body, making him tense at the warmth. He grabbed the back of George's head and pushed him further onto his length. George was startled but prepared. He sucked harder and as Dream gripped his hair and slammed his dick onto his open mouth repeatedly, letting the tip hit the back of George's throat. 

Dream let go of George's head as his eyes rolled back in his head. He gripped the dresser behind him for stability.

After a few more bobs, George pulled his mouth away, and his suction was released with a " _pop_."

Dream opened his eyes at the loss of feeling. George slowly stood up. He grazed his lips against Dream's torso as he steadily rose, barely making contact with the skin. He rose to his full height. Dream looked down at him, and he looked directly across, at Dream's chest, scared to make eye contact now.

The darkness surrounded them.

Dream was the one smirking now. He towered intimidatingly over George as they felt each other's breath. A dim red glow came from a small, colored lamp in the corner on Dream's desk.

Dream raised his hand to George's face. He lifted George's chin with a single finger, placing it under his jaw. Eyes meeting and hearts beating, Dream's eyes bore into George's. Passion exuded from both of them.

Dream's eyes wandered.

He loved George's features; his smooth skin, his perfectly shaped nose, his chocolate brown hair just slightly awry... and his lips... his soft, pink lips, so close to his own face.

Dream's eyes moving abruptly, his body frozen like a statue, he looked back at George again. Both of their pupils were open to the max.

"Clay..." George swallowed timidly at Dream's sudden dominance.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight."

Dream's lips crashed down onto George's. He held George's face with his hands as they found their pattern. George melted into him, desperately trying to grasp at the feeling he was experiencing.

They broke apart, panting. Immediately, Dream kicked off his pants, and George pulled off his shirt. They connected again in a flurry, lips in sync. George threw his arms over Dreams shoulders, and Dream fumbled with George's belt as they both gravitated to Dream's bed. It was amazing they didn't trip over each other on the way over. Dream finally pulled out George's belt and tossed it to the side. He pulled George's pants down a few inches, and they fell to the floor by themselves, Dream and George still kissing.

Dream's tongue fought its way into George's mouth. George let out a small groan, almost begging for Dream to take off his boxers and release his hard-on. But Dream wasn't going to let it be that easy.

Dream pushed George on the bed, crawling after him. He palmed him through the fabric as he attached his lips to George's neck. He bit down, _hard_.

"Unh- Clay-"

George gripped onto the back of Dream's head, and Dream mercilessly sucked dark marks into his skin. He slipped his hand into George's boxers and stoked him.

"Clay, please..." George whined.

After a few more pumps, Dream released the suction on George's neck. He kissed George once again and moved lower down his body, peppering George's skin with his lips. He swiftly pulled George's boxers down, threw them to the floor, and crawled back on top of him.

"George... If you don't wanna do this, just tell me," Dream said, his voice deep and sonorous. He cradled George's cheek again, admiring the boy in from of him. "I would never want to make you do anything..." Dreams other hand pressed next to his head, making an indentation in the mattress. Their noses touched. "You just have to say..."

George skimmed his hands back up Dream's chest and placed them on his shoulders. He bit his lip again. "Clay, please..." he muttered. 

"Please, what?" Dream said in a sing-song voice.

"...Please fuck me," George's cheeks went red.

The corners of Dream's mouth turned upward.

Dream held up three fingers to George's mouth, and he took them in, swirling his tongue around the digits. After wetting them, and feeling them pulled out of his mouth, George felt a finger enter him. He let out a mumbled moan. Dream waited, watching George's reaction. He gradually pushed it farther in, beginning to pump it in and out slowly. George squirmed.

Dream added a second finger.

"Okay, Georgie?"

George nodded vigorously. He held onto Dream and winced when he moved again. He pulled Dream's face to his to distract himself from the pain. Dream bit his lip, and George whined again. The discomfort was gradually subsiding.

Then Dream added a third. Their lips moved together, and Dream's tongue snuck in again. His fingers went faster and faster. George's legs wrapped around Dream's body. Dream groaned, the sight of George beneath him making him even harder. They broke apart for air.

"Are you ready?" Dream almost whispered.

George nodded again.

"Words, George," Dream spoke.

"Y-yes."

Dream pulled out his finger and sat up. He moved so that he was sitting against the headboard.

"C' mere," Dream raised his gaze to look down upon George. George shifted and slowly crawled to Dream, holding eye contact. Dream leaned forward, and when George was close enough, he kissed him again. George crawled into Dream's lap, and Dream's hands wrapped around George's hips. They gripped right above his tailbone and squeezed. His hips lifted himself with the help of Dream's hands. The dirty blonde guided himself to George's entrance. George gulped, feeling Dreams tip. After a moment of hesitation, Dream pushed George's hips down a little, onto the tip of his length.

"Fuck-" Dream said, a throaty moan flying out of his mouth. He threw his head back and thrust into George without thought.

"Unghhh-," George squeezed his eyes shut and fell onto Dream. It hurt, but he wanted more.

Dream paused again, using all his willpower to let George adjust. George lifted his own hips, signaling he was ready. Dream thrust up again, a little less abrupt this time. He was trying to be more gentle.

"Mhhhnnn," George was definitely getting used to it. He bounced up and down, moaning into Dream's shoulder. "Muh- more," he got out.

And just like that, they were flipped over. George gazed up at Dream as he picked George's hips up and slammed into him.

"Like how much more-" Dream's voice sounded dangerous.

He slammed into him again, George crying out with pleasure this time.

"That much more?" His tone was raspy as he taunted George, nipping his ear. "-or how about-"

He rammed into him a third time.

George yelped. Dream groaned again.

"You like that, Georgie?" Dream muttered.

George hesitated. He was too drunk to realize the consequences of his next words...

"More."

George was picked up off the bed and pressed against a wall. His legs wrapped around Dream, and he mercilessly pounded into George. "Fuck," Dream gripped George's hips tight enough to leave bruises. All George could do was whimper as dream repeatedly slammed into his prostate. His hands tangled themselves in Dream's dirty blonde hair. He whined again.

"Use my name, George."

George was close.

"Oh _fuck_ , Clay," He whimpered as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Every sense in Dream's body was on a high; all his emotions, combined with the alcohol, combined with everything he was feeling; it made him dizzy.

"Clay I-"

Dream knew they both were close. He somehow went even faster.

"Look at me, George,'' he demanded.

George looked right at Dream.

"Clay, I'm-" he couldn't even form a sentence without letting out a moan. "-I'm close," he got out.

"Me too, Georgie," Dream said out of breath. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

Then, with a harsh cry, George came all over their stomachs.

Dream continued to rail into George until he too needed one more thrust to push him over the edge. With a large moan, he pounded into George one last time before he came inside him.

There was a minute of nothing but heavy breathing in the room.

After a moment, he readjusted his grip on George's hips, carried him to the bed, and laid him down tenderly. He caressed his cheek and leaned down, kissing him gently. George kissed back, ignoring how exhausted he was. Their kiss was slow and silent. Dream could still faintly taste the alcohol on George's lips. They broke apart, and Dream kissed him on the cheek. George smiled. His eyes were barely open.

Dream stood up and quickly grabbed two boxers and a t-shirt, and a towel from his dresser. He wiped his stomach down with the towel, slipped one of the boxers on himself, and turned to George, who was now sitting up, barely awake, watching him.

He tossed him the towel, and George immediately knew what to do with it and wiped himself off.

"Put these on. You'll be more comfortable," He walked over to him, and George lifted his arms. Dream smiled and pulled the shirt over George's head.

George tiredly smiled back but said nothing as he pulled his arms through and took the boxers from Dream. He stood, pulled them on, and stepped towards Dream, who was only a foot away. Dream held out his arms, and George melted into his bare chest.

"Let's go to bed, Clay," George muttered, his voice sounding slightly sedated.

Dream released George, and they both climbed under the covers. George resumed his place in Dream's arms, warm against his chest. And slowly, after a few long seconds, they drifted off in each other's arms.


End file.
